


Professional Titan Fighters

by Fairey Fox (Agent_Talis)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Professionals
Genre: Crossover, Fan Art, Gen, M/M, Traditional Art, sketch - freeform, survey corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Talis/pseuds/Fairey%20Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little sketch that I did while bored and indulging in one of my favourite hobbies: taking two random pieces of media of which I am fond and mashing them together to see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Titan Fighters

 

Bodie and Doyle as members of the Survey Corps from Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin.  
  
For those who are unfamiliar with either of these shows, allow me to elaborate.  
_The Professionals_  is a 1970's buddy cop series centring around the cases of CI5 (Criminal Investigations 5), a government organisation that handles matters that are too big for the police and aren't suited for the skills of the SAS. As such, Bodie and Doyle can kick seven kinds of ass while quoting poetry and wearing really tight jeans. It is a show famed for its (probably unintentional) homoeroticism between the two main characters: tough men who would take a bullet for their partner in the blink of an eye and generally behave like an old married couple.  
  
You can find the title sequence here: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTLyEK5Q2mI>  
  
_Attack on Titan_  (or  _Shingeki no Kyojin_  as it was originally called in Japan) is a horror/action anime focusing on the last humans trying to protect themselves from giant monsters called Titans. These titans are mostly mindless creatures that eat humans for sport so the humans have barricaded themselves up behind some 50ft walls. At the start of the series, the titans break down the outer wall and kill hundreds of people: including the mother of the main character, Eren Yeager. Eren then joins the Survey Corps, a branch of the military devoted to exploring the outside world and battling titans using specialist equipment like the 3D Manoeuvre Gear and giant swords. It is an incredibly gory and brutal show and kills off more characters than  _Game of Thrones_ but it also has some great characters and humour as well as moments of hope for humanity.  
  
You can watch the title sequence here: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbaz5gwtQOA>

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, even though the two fandoms don't have much overlap. First time ever drawing Bodie - he didn't come out TOO badly... :-)


End file.
